How Do I Get You Alone?
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: “Hey Miles, how you doin’? This is Joe and I just wanna wish you a happy 17th birthday” - Miley birthday oneshot, I know, it's like 2 weeks late, I wasn't sure on it. R&R?


**Title** - How Do I Get You Alone?  
**Rating** - K  
**Pairing **- MileyxJoe (as always with me)  
**Warnings** - None.  
**Disclaimer **- I own nothing and never will.

- I am so sorry for the lack of updating on my fics, truth is I've just lost the crave to do it and anything I do write, I dislike, I'm not even sure on this one. I've also noticed this place is deserted a lot now and the number of my reviews go down, I don't mean to moan, but I'm sure you understand that when no-one reviews, it makes you a little less eager to write haha. Anyway, enjoy. -

* * *

"_Hey Miles, how you doin'? This is Joe and I just wanna wish you a happy 17__th__ birthday" _

Miley laughed a little as she watched the video over again. The chuckle from the other end of the phone alerted her to the presence.

"This is Joe?" She teased, failing to keep the laugh from leaving her throat.

Rolling his eyes, he let out an over dramatic sigh. "Shut up you, I'm just used to saying it that is all. I had to make sure you hadn't forgotten about me considering I haven't seen you in nearly 3 months"

"No, I'm glad you told me you were Joe, I thought it was Kevin at first"

"Loser"

She giggled once more. "So what time is it, am I keeping you awake?"

"It's 8am. I thought I'd call you to wish you a happy birthday"

"Thank you. You guys are in Dublin right? You know I'll be there in 10 hours time. We could meet up?"

"Oh, I don't know miss Miley, I might have to see if I can push you into my diary somewhere"

She let out a small snort. "Oh Joseph, you wish it was that way but you know for a fact as soon as I'm around you drop everything. I always knew you were jealous of Nicky"

It was Joe's time to snort this time. "How many times do you have to convince yourself Miles"

Miley laughed. "As many times as it takes for you to admit it"

Joe jumped as his hotel door was pushed open in an hurry, his younger brother rushing through. "Joe, Mum wants you... Oh, sorry"

"I have to go M, I'll speak to you later yeah?"

"Of course, say Hi to everyone for me"

"Will do, happy birthday"

"Thanks Jay, love you"

"You too"

Hanging up, Joe turned to Nick who has his eyebrow raised. "Was that Mile?"

Nodding, Joe stood up making his way from the hotel room, Nick following.

"Do you have everything sorted for later?"

"I think so, I just need to finalise some stuff with Big Rob and Dad" Joe replied, as they continued their way down the corridor towards their parents large suite. "Do you think she's going to like it?"

"She's going to love it Joe" Nick smiled gripping his older brother's shoulder lightly. "Trust me"

--

Yawning, Miley made her way through the airport, glancing at the clock on her way. 7oclock. She was thankful as she made her way towards the exit that the paparazzi and fans didn't know about her being here for a few days.

She frowned a little as she stopped in front of the car she'd been told by her Mom to look for, Miley was still amazed her Mom had said yes to letting her come alone.

"Destiny"

Mileys face lit up as she turned to the familiar voice. "Big!" Throwing her arms around the bodyguard in a hug, she smiled looking up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm under strict instructions to make sure you get to your destination" He smiled pulling the door open for her. Climbing in, she continued to look around confused, waiting for Big Rob to climb into the front of the car next to the driver.

"Where are we going?"

Smiling, Big Rob shook his head slightly. "You'll see"

The small car ride was mostly silence except the occasional question from Miley trying to get information about what seemed to be going on.

The car door was pulled open and Miley stepped out, looking up at the hotel and then towards Big Rob.

"Be ready in 20 minutes, we'll meet back down in the lobby"

"Ready for what?" She asked, nudging him a little as he smiled shaking his head.

"Just go get ready Miley, the quicker you're ready, the sooner you'll know"

Rolling her eyes, Miley took the key from Rob's hand, making her way towards the lift where her bag had been taken.

--

Continuing to throw things from her bag, Miley sighed. She wasn't even sure what she was supposed to be wearing, what was even going on.

Picking up her phone, she dialled Joe's number pressing the phone to her ear. Waiting a few rings, she sighed impatiently.

"Hey"

"Joe, what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Joseph. Big come to meet me from the airport so whatever is going on, has to do with you"

Joe laughed a little. "Miles, I'm at the arena practising for tomorrow night's show. Big came to meet you because you're like family to him too, he doesn't want you wandering about alone, other than that I have no clue"

"You are such a bad liar Joe"

"Mi, I'm at the arena. I swear to you. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hotel, Big told me I had 20 minutes to get changed"

"Ooo, does Miley have a date... already?"

"Sometimes Joseph you make me want to hit you"

"I love you too. Anyway, go and get ready and ring me later to let me know what's happening"

Rolling her eyes, Miley hung up the phone, finally deciding on the simple black dress that had been peeking out of her bag. Letting her straightened hair fall against her face and shoulders, Miley glanced at her appearance once more before finally deciding she looked okay.

Heading her way back to the lobby, she smiled as Big Rob made his way towards her. "Can I know where we're going yet?"

He shook his head, holding his arm out for her to take as he led her towards the car again.

--

"Well this is my cue to leave you now" the bodyguard smiled hugging the teenager goodbye. "Have fun"

Miley went to open her mouth to reply, but the car was already halfway down the road.

"Miles, hey!"

She smiled thankfully as she turned to another voice she recognised. "Hey Garbo, you feel like telling me why I'm here?"

Shaking his head, he laughed a little. "I'm just here to make sure you get to the right place"

She pouted, "Oh come on, you know you're my faviourite"

"I know" He grinned, nudging her lightly. "But still, no. I'm under strict instructions"

Rolling her eyes, Miley took Garbo's arm following him into the arena. "Where is everyone, I thought you guys were practising"

"We were, we finished about half an hour ago. Kevin and Nick have gone out to do some late shopping and everyone else is at dinner, I'm off to join them in a few"

She nodded. "Where's Joe?"

"Here's your stop. Happy Birthday Miles"

Miley smiled, hugging him tightly before watching him walk out of the seating area and towards the foyer of the arena. She looked up towards the large stage, before deciding to take a seat on one of the chairs.

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
I__'__m lying here the room__'__s pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won__'__t end though  
Alone_

Miley smiled up as she noticed Joe stood on the edge of the stage, guitar in hand and an unsure smile on his face.

_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
_

The smile turned into a grin as she stood up making her way to the barrier, this was one of her favourite songs and he knew it. She couldn't believe he'd go to all this trouble just for her birthday.

_You don__'__t know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight  
You don__'__t know how long I have waited  
And I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
And my love for you is still unknown  
Alone_

_Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
How do I get you alone  
Alone, alone._

Her hands joined together in applause as Joe finished the song, placing his guitar down, he sat down on the edge of the stage, smiling down at her as she leaned against the barrier.

"Who knew Joe Jonas was such a talent with the guitar" She smirked.

"What can I say, only the beautiful girls get to experience it"

She let out a small chuckle. "That right?"

Nodding, he raised his eyebrow lightly. "Not coming to give me a hug today then?"

Rolling her eyes, she made her way to the end of the row, pushing herself through the gap in the barriers. She grinned as he met her halfway with open arms, a tight hug being formed.

"I've missed you"

"I missed you too Jay. I miss you all being on tour with me. It's really weird being on tour again without you guys"

He smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck lightly.

"I have one last present for you, but I need your permission" He whispered, not daring to break the moment.

"You have my permission"

He smiled a little as he moved her head gently, one of his hands coming up to cup her cheek lightly. Letting his thumb trace her cheek bone, Joe smiled as he heard her breath catch in her throat. He knew she knew what was coming, it had been coming for the past year between the two. Joe had been there to pick up the pieces after Nick, after Justin and after Liam, each time the two of them would fall a little harder, but he'd spoken to Nick first, he needed to make sure his brother was okay with this. Nick had shaken his head and laughed at the older boy as he confided in him, telling Joe that he should have done this long before now, made her happy again.

"Joe..." She let out a small strangled whisper as he tilted his head, inching his lips closer to hers, eyes never leaving hers.

"Mhm...?" He let out, nose grazing hers lightly, he smiled as her eyes fell closed, her breathing quick and shallow. His own eyes fell closed as he pressed his lips against hers. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Mileys hands made their way to the back of Joe's head, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Breaking away, she couldn't help but smile, slowly opening her eyes, giggling as she took in Joe's state. He had a goofy grin on his face, eyes still closed.

"Wow"

She nodded in agreement, fingers tangling into the back of his hair. "Why did I need to get dressed up?"

"You didn't, but hey, let's not waste a really hot, I mean beautiful dress. We could go to dinner with my family if you like, they're dying to see you"

"Sounds perfect" She smiled. "Thank you, for all of this"

"Anything" He replied, leaning down to kiss her gently once more. "Happy Birthday"


End file.
